1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to phosphinic alkanoic acid derivatives that inhibit N-Acetylated .alpha.-Linked Acidic Dipeptidase (NAALADase) enzyme activity, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the same, and methods of using the same to inhibit NAALADase activity and to treat glutamate abnormalities and prostate diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art